experiment k chapter 1 part 1
by Blizzar The LabFreak
Summary: peppur while remembering past experiences, has encountered gohan, and they're battle starts to unfold as peppur learns of a new stage above his power


Age 774

As Peppur lands on earth he checks the location and sees he landed in someones cottage, forest location, night out. he leaves his pod and sees he landed on the poor mans leg, he reaches for the elder and the old man grabs a nearby firearm and aims at peppur "no step...closer monster". Peppur breaks the gun and severs the pinned leg, he then wraps the leg in a mysterious orange fluid. it starts boiling over the wound and it covers it, peppur starts walking off and then sees a strange black and white vehicle with flashing red lights. it pulls up and a woman in blue climbs out of it and aims a smaller version of the firearm at him, "freeze freak, hands behind your back or ill fire". peppur tilts his head in curiosity and then says "why...". then she says "dont play dumb, ill shoot you in that dam enlarged belly stud in your chest". peppur views this as a threat and fires a ki blast ment to stun at her arms. she falls and peppur picks up the firearm and puts it in his bag, "ill keep this for study and your arms will be better in a hour". Peppur then flashes back to age 764 as he flys off to the nearest power level.

age 764

A young Peppur is waking up from a crash and sees his arm is broken, he tries to move and notices a steal beam on top of him, he tries to lift it but then the arms pain starts flairing. he didnt have enough time to recover in the medi-tank and he is getting his punishment for it, he then hears voices coming towards his location, he then begrudgingly yells " help me im stuck...i think my arms broken". then from behind the corner two tall green men with antennae on there foreheads and pink muscle tissues on there biceps and chest. Peppur knows the race as namekians, he then passes out from shock, the two namekians take the beam off his chest and start carrying him towards a small villiage. Peppur currently in his head is having another dream, he sees two men, one is a saiyan with pink spiky hair, similar to the golden hair transformation peppur learned a few years back, the other is green and has a white mowhawk and royal looking clothing, peppur manages to hear little bit of words from them "too bad your freinds...arent here other wise you would have stood a chance, wanna know how your...". before they finished theyre sentances peppur wakes up to being in a empty room, its gray and has a stone pattern on the floor, peppur then notices his arm is fully healed, as peppur gets up he hears screams and maniacal laughter. He walks out to see somthing he has not seen since he was a toddler, a couple men with black and brown armor are blasting houses yelling out "where are the dragonballs, the general wants them, and what general baggents gets what he wants". peppur then notices they are wearing freiza force armor, peppur walks up to one and punches the soldiers head clean off, the blood splatters on his partner and he turns around and yells "Freeze monkey, ill shoot if you dont..". peppur cutts him off by firing a ki blast erasing him, the namekians start walking out and they cheer for peppur as peppur yells "QUIET...alrighty now where did they come from". they pointed north along the shoreline as peppur sees a large ship and grins, before he flys, a namekian about his age comes up to him and says "let me come to i wanna rip them apart for what they done". the other namekians hide in fear as he yells and peppur frowns aand says "come if you must". "alright, my names brass by the way". peppur then says the name of himeself, they fly off and before they get to the ship, peppur gets hit. the foe is a medium, orange skin man, he rushes peppur and peppur isnt fased at all, " i am veningo of the inza squad". veningo then dose a weird pose were he points to the ground with one leg in the air. "i will the one who will defea...". before he could finish peppur fires another ki blast ererasing the man, peppur continues to fly towards the ship when a squadron of more soldiers appear, but before they attack, brass fires at them, killing them off. peppur smirks at him saying "good job now lets kill the bastard who attacked your villiage". as they land at the large round ship, a tall man with dark red skin, horns on his for head, and three arms jumps in front of peppur. "So your the brat who killed all my soldiers, impressive...but that wont save you from me...i am general baggents". then another tall man with 2 soldiers appear " and i am inza of inza squad". he strikes. a pose just like veningo". the soldier next to inza is green with red hair and a spiky nose and the other soldier looks just like the one next to the other "we are fenzal and enzal of the inza force". they say at the same time, also striking that dumb pose. Peppur looks back at the general who runs in punching at peppur, he is surprisingly strong and peppur is having difficulty fighting him "huh looks like you are managing to keep up with me huh kid". baggents says as when he tries to throw another punch,peppur catches it and throws a punch of his own, hurting baggent...but not by much. peppur continues to rush at the man but sees his attacks view no effect, then baggent then states "HAA, you thought you were tough shit but your attacks mean nothing, time to finish this". peppur then laughs loudly then stops and frowns as he quotes "i have two more forms, if you can survive...ILL SHOW YOU THEM ALL". as peppur then yells, showing that he is powering up. as he is yelling his body begins to bulk up, and his power level spikes up, he then yells "WHEN I WAS FIGHTING YOU MY POWER LEVEL WAS 98.12 MILLION, NOW...IT IS 400 BILLION". baggent shows his fear by saying "your bluffing...you cant be that powerful, its impossible". peppur then thinks "actions speak louder than words". peppur then shows it by killing the twins with ease, as baggent sees this he then runs as peppur says "ill count down to when i kill you,10...9...8...7". as peppur is counting down baggent is trying to open the shuttle door but his crew flys off. as peppur hits 3 baggent smirking, thunking it will save him says "do you think murdering me will go unpunished, i work for lord cooler, he will avenge me...". peppur then says "hes next...". as peppur then yells "OBSIDIAN BLASTER". as a black and red blast fills the air, and baggent is gone...erased to nothing.

Age 774

As Peppur flashes back to the main timeline he then sees a city where he lands, he manages to read out the name with difficulty "sa...tan...city". he then notices the crash last night burned of his armor and clothes and he has been flying around nude as a baby, he rushes to find clothing and sees a couple of people peppur presumes to be thugs by theyre walk and stature. He appears behind them and knocks them out in a second and steals ones clothes, its a jacket made of black animal skin, pants that are tight, and a white chest cloth, he puts it on and starts walking through town and admiring the structures and craftsmanship. he then notices a slight annoyance in his stomach, he then begins to sniff the air and sees 2 women eating a bread wrapped item with sauce and meat in it, since peppur doesent look human he then runs in and takes a blue haired womens sauce food, she then screams as peppur devours it "you know buddy you cant just steal other peoples food you know". peppur then sticks his tongue out at her and leaves the restaurant with the blue haired lady and her black haired friend following him yelling, "hey arent you gonna pay for my food asshole". peppur then burbs in her face saying "does that count or do i use the other end". he says smirking, the black haired women then slaps him. peppur then think's "the nerve of her, alright then...ill retaliate". peppur then fires a ki blast at her feet and says threateningly "ill go for your head next". as he then lets his ki rise to attract the power he detected earlier. with a grin on.

2 hours earlier

"Gohan! breakfast is ready, you dont wanna go to school on a empty stomach do you?". we then see a black haired teen with short spiky hair, he's tall and in fit condition, he gets out of bed putting on a Auburn pair of pats, a white collared shirt, and a black vest. he is called gohan, son of warrior goku, and currently the 2nd strongest saiyan on earth. his mother is chi-chi, a strong women with a firey temper, he then has a little brother who looks exactly like his father, his name is goten, they sit for breakfast as goten asks his mother, "where are you going today mom". she then replies "going to have lunch with bulma and shop for aappliances, maybe a new dress, then come home". gohan then runs out and yells "nimbus!". summoning a floating yellow cloud he climbs on as he heads for orange star high school on his second day. an hour after breaking up a fight and flying towards school he senses a vicious,vigorous, no...saiyan ki, he hasent seen a separate saiyan ki besides his childhood, he then sense the ki is getting annoyed, he knows certain saiyans will murder if they don't get what they desire. he rushes towards the ki and shutters at the thought of what he/she would do, gohan after a while of flying, lands to see a Abandoned building destroyed, and then he sees the origin of the ki, a tall man same age as him, dark blue hair,white skin, wearing a leather jacket and jeans, and then he notices the hair style. And with rage he yells "RADITZ!" as he trys to land a punch the man then says "raditz...no no no, im not whoever that is, im peppur...and ive been waiting for you". peppur grabs gohan by the head and crushes him in the ground, he then throws himcand fires multiple beams from his fingers. gohan deflects them all wondering "he knows freizas m-move!". and then rushes at peppur with a volley of kicks and then backflips firing a explosive ki wave. peppur deflects it and retaliates with his own. gohan then wonders why he sensed saiyan ki and this man is here, peppur then asks "why are you holding back, i want a challenge not a scuffle". gohan freaks out finding out peppur knows he is holding back!. As peppur stands in a pause in the battle, he then asks gohan "if you think your stronger than me you are sorely mistaken, and tour stalling is making me...MAD!". as peppur yells out in anger his ki flares up turning golden, then his hair stands up turning golden also, peppur then states "this is the power my rage unlocked, i am bandit peppur, and i...AM A SUPER SAIYAN". Then gohan laughs. Peppur thinking in his head "is he stronger than my super saiyan?, no impossible...he cant be...wait hes also a saiyan hybrid from what I can see, dont tell me he also can do it". gohan begins to power up, first to peppurs shock he goes super saiyan, then...completely outstanding peppur...he seems to ascend past it. this new form has the hair spiking up more, electricity flowing, and a rise in power by an amazing amount, gohan then with a cocky attitude says "this is a ascended super saiyan ". peppur steps back a bit, then notices they are at equal power, he smirks and says quoting his father "let this begin"as he rushes toward gohan, with rage.

end of chapter 1


End file.
